legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P3/Transcript
(Jordan and Erin enter the house as Jordan drags a now awake Alex on the ground) Jordan: We're back! Alex: *Growls* LET ME GO!!! Erin: No Alex! Alex: I WILL HURT YOU BOTH!!! Jordan: And THIS is why we are stopping you! (The other heroes then walk out) Ruby: Guys?? Kyle: What's going on? Yang: Why are you dragging Alex back? Erin: He was trying to leave the Defenders so he could go after Storm solo. Emily: Huh?? Mina: Wait, leave the Defenders?? Zulu: That's a joke right Erin? Alex: No! It is not a joke Zulu! And Jordan you better let go in the next 3 seconds before I get REALLY angry! Erin: Alex you better calm down right now! Jordan: You're only gonna make this worse for yourself! Alex: I'll break your arm if you don't let go! Uraraka: Jeez... Max: He's really mad right now. Kim: Yep. Yang: Jeez Alex what is up with you? Alex: What's up with me?! We just lost ANOTHER of our friends to that bastard Storm, and you're asking what's up with me!? Erin: Alex seriously, calm down! Alex: NO!! Jordan: *Sigh* Come on grumpy. Let's go to your room. Alex: GET!!! OFF!!! (Alex fires a psy blast at Jordan) Jordan: AHHH!! Erin: JORDAN!!! Alex: *Gets up* I'll do it again if you try to stop me!! Jack: Dude we get your mad but- Alex: MAD?!?! THIS BASTARD KILLED RICHIE, TOAD, MOSS, THEY'RE ENTIRE NEST, AND OMEGA!! YOU FUCKING BET I'M MAD!! Ghira:.... He's right.... He did kill our dad... Blake B: Ghira.. Yang: Richie.. Erin: But still, this isn't how you should be acting! Jordan: Yeah, would they want you to stoop to Storm's level like this!? Alex: !! Jordan: Yeah you heard me! Alex: NEVER compare me to that monster again!! He kills innocent people!! Jordan: And you're acting like a baby Alex! Alex: Excuse me!? Jordan: Yeah! You're acting like a whiny baby Alex! Alex: And look at you, this is all coming out of the mouth of a Targhul Hybrid FREAK!!! Defenders: !!!! Jordan:...………… Alex:.... !! … What.... What did I just say...? (Jordan begins tearing up) Erin:... Alex: J-Jordan wait, I-I didn't mean it! (Jordan runs off to his room and slams the door shut) Alex; Jordan! Defenders:...………………… *Looks at Alex* Alex: …. I.... Guys I..... (The heroes all start to go about their business as they begin ignoring Alex) Alex: Guys...? Jack? Jack:...... Alex; Ian? Max? Max:..... Ian:..... (Alex turns to Erin) Alex: Erin? Erin:..... You sure you're not like Storm? Alex: ! …… Erin: Well. If you want go then fine. You already hurt your little brother. Why not hurt him some more. *Leaves* (Alex is soon all alone) Alex:.... *Falls to his knees and tears up* I'm sorry... I'm sorry..... (Alex hugs himself on the floor as Spot is seen watching him) Spot:...... (Spot crawls off to find Ruby before the scene cuts to Erin entering Jordan's room) Erin: Jordan? (Erin sees Jordan hiding under his blankets) Erin: Jordan? You okay? Jordan:........... (Erin shuts the door and goes to sit on the bed) Erin: Jordan, you know you're not a freak right? Jordan: Alex seems to think so.... Erin: Yeah well Alex is.....being difficult today. Jordan:....... Erin: Look, don't listen to him Jordan. Just be cause you're not human doesn't mean you're different from us. Jordan: Really? Erin: Yeah. As far as I'm concerned, you're still my adorable little brother. (Jordan comes out from under the blanket smiling) Jordan: Thanks sis. Erin: There's that smile! Jordan: Aww thanks. Erin: *Pats Jordan's head* Hey what do you say you and me hang out today? Do whatever you wanna do. Jordan: Yeah! Anything to have time with my big sister! Erin: Awesome! Jordan: Hey, you wanna go to the beach sis? Erin: Sure! Let's do it! Jordan: Yay! (The two get up and leave the room where they soon run into Alex down the hall) Erin: Hm? Alex: Huh? Oh, h-hey guys! Erin:...... Jordan:...... Alex:..... G-Guys I- Erin: So. Decided to stay then? Alex: Guys look, I'm sorry. Erin: Sorry huh? Alex: I swear! Erin: Uh huh. Come on Jordan. Alex: Guys please! I don't know what came over me! Jordan:... Alex: Jordan I didn't mean it! Jordan: You shot me.... And you called me a freak.... Alex: I was blinded by anger Jordan! It just came out! Jordan: Likely story. Alex: Jordan please I just- Erin: Save it. Alex:.... (Erin and Jordan leave) Alex:............ (Alex goes and puts his head up against the wall) Alex: *Sigh* How am I gonna make it up to them? (Alex thinks for a second before he looks toward the back door) Alex:.... (Alex goes and heads out to the beach where Erin and Jordan are seen sitting together) Jordan: *Sigh* Now this is hanging out! Erin: Yeah it is. I haven't stepped on this beach since Rose's dancing lesson. Jordan: Didn't you get kidnapped after that? Erin: Yep. Jordan: Oh right. Alex: *Voice* Guys! Jordan: *Sigh* Erin: Great. Now what? (Alex walks down to the two) Alex: Guys! Is there room for one more? Jordan:....... Erin:..... Alex: Uhhhh, is that a yes? Erin: Go away Alex. Jordan: This is our hangout spot. Alex: Aw come on guys, you can't leave big bro out! Erin:..... Jordan:..... Alex: H-Hey anyone wanna build a sandcastle? Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts